


The Dragon Prince - A Dangerous Secret

by DancerWinner_RAYLLUM4EVER



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elf Callum (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Human Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Role-swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerWinner_RAYLLUM4EVER/pseuds/DancerWinner_RAYLLUM4EVER
Summary: Raina is a human princess, the older sister of the crown prince Ezran. One night when the castle is infiltrated by assassins, her and her brother's lives become a lot more complicated and dangerous, and even more so when they discover an astonishing secret.Now Raina is on a journey to the mystical lands of Xadia, and along the way meets someone who might help her...
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

Raina slashed, stabbed, and swept (she refused to not use that move, it worked). Hair flopped in and out of her face. She probably should’ve put it in a braid or bun like any sensible long-haired warrior. Still, she liked the feel of her locks freely flying around her as she fought.

A full moon shone in the sky above her, giving her sufficient light to practice. The stone ground of the courtyard pressed under her shoes, the cold soaking through the soles. She panted softly between each stroke of her sword. Raina looked to be fighting thin air, but in her mind she might as well be vanquishing enemies of the kingdom. An invader, and assassin, an elf, whoever dared mess with the princess of Katois.

Raina stood straight and wiped sweat from her forehead. That was probably good enough for now. A small  _ shink _ rang as she sheathed her sword and made her way toward the edge of the courtyard. The guard who’d been keeping watch as she practiced nodded and accompanied her back into the castle.

While Raina was more than capable of taking care of herself, she didn’t object to having someone stand guard over her middle-of-the-night practices. Even though she wouldn’t be as high of a target as her step-father or brother, there were still risks at having a member of the royal family out at that hour. It had taken a while for the idea of her going outside to practice under the night sky to be accepted, and she could tell many still didn’t like it.

Raina gasped and whirled back toward the courtyard. It was the same, moonlight illuminating the- empty- area.

“Princess, is everything alright?” The guard asked.

Raina furrowed her brows. She could’ve sworn she’d heard something. A scuffle of boots, or a sharp breath.

She shook her head. “Yeah. It’s, probably nothing.” Yet she gave the clearing one last suspicious once-over behind turning back to head inside.

Raina was yawning by the time she reached her chambers. This was the reason she did late-night fighting practice. It always tired her out, helped her fall asleep when she was having trouble.

She thanked the guard who’d escorted her back before entering the room. She was just about ready to collapse onto her bed in the corner. Her eyelids were heavy and her arms tired from swinging a sword around. She needed sleep.

Raina was about to set down her sheathed sword, before stopping and turning toward the door that connected her room to her younger brother’s. Again, she was sure she’d heard something. Someone moving. Was Ezran awake? If so, she should probably make sure he could get back to sleep.

Completely forgetting to put away her sword, Raina opened the door. The princess froze at the sight in front of her, suddenly wide awake.

Her brother Ezran was sound asleep on his bed, his glow toad nestled and shining in his arms. Standing right over him, well illuminated by the toad’s glow, was a figure. It turned towards Raina when she opened the door, and she got a good look at it. It was strangely transparent-looking, as if made of the night sky, but more specifically the area near the moon, where it’s glow made it impossible to see the stars around it. On it’s head were a pair of horns. Standing in front of Raina, was unmistakably an elf.

More alarming, in it’s hands were two long, curved, and obviously sharp blades. One of which was pointed right at Ezran.

As quick as humanly possible, Raina brought out her sword and dropped the sheath, which caused a series of  _ shink _ , and  _ thump _ . Ezran bolted upright from the noise. The elf swung it’s blade toward the prince, but Raina was just as fast. She barely managed to intercept it in time, failing to knock it out of the enemy’s hand but succeeding to redirect it away from it’s target. Raina put herself between the elf and her brother.

“Raina!” Ezran said, fear in his voice.

“Out of the way.” The elf growled quietly.

Raina shouted, as loud as she could to alert anyone nearby, “STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to see what needed to be done to finish this chapter yesterday and it was already mostly done. Good job past me. :) So you guys get this one early.

_ Clank! _

“What was that?” Soren demanded.

“Sorry, sorry.” Raina apologized, bending down to retrieve her sword.

“Do you need to take a break? I know that with the whole-”

“I told you, Soren.” Raina tightened her grip. Soren never offered breaks in training. “I don’t need a break. I  _ need _ to keep training.”

Soren shrugged. “Okay, then.”

Raina adjusted her stance and lunged, which the Crownguard easily parried. Not even a minute after her sword was once again clattering to the ground.

Raina gritted her teeth in frustration and bent to pick it up once again, ready for another round.

“Let’s call it good for now. I have, important Crownguard duties, to attend to.”

He was lying, Soren was a terrible liar. Raina scowled but sheathed her sword. “Fine.” she muttered, turning to leave the courtyard.

Raina walked through the castle hallways without saying a word. Even now, the tension in the air was so potent it was practically tangible. Or maybe that was just Raina’s sour mood, she didn’t really care.

She entered her room, and set her sword down by the door. Since that night, Raina had been training harder out of spite, or worry, or both. Unfortunately Soren was right. She was off her game, and couldn’t do pretty much anything properly.

Seven days. A whole week had passed since the assassination. Thanks to Raina, Ezran’s life had been saved, and one of the elves responsible for the attempt was dead. That was the only good news, though. The rest had gotten away and worst of all… Ezran wasn’t their only target.

That night, it was discovered that King Harrow had been murdered.

The king. Ezran’s dad, and Raina’s step-father.

Raina growled and punched the wall beside her. She hated assassins, she hated elves, she hated Xadia! They were the reason her brother was left without a father, why he’d been forced onto the throne way too young! If she ever saw another elf, she could-

“Um, Raina? Are you okay?”

The princess looked over to where the voice had come from. In the doorway stood Ezran, holding Bait in his arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Raina took a couple deep breaths to calm down. “What about you? Are you doing okay?”

Ezran looked down and shrugged. “I’ve been good, I guess.”

“Are you sure?” Raina approached her younger brother and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know you can talk to me if there’s anything bothering you, right?”

“Yeah.” Ezran said hesitantly. “Actually, I wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“Come on, follow me.”

“More secret tunnels?” Raina asked as a staircase emerged from the floor in front of her.

“Yeah, but it’s what’s inside this one that I wanted to show you.” Ezran picked up his glow toad and began to descend the steps, Raina following after.

Inside was probably one of the creepiest sights she’d ever seen. Dead and dying creatures sat in jars across shelves on the walls, and various oddities lay among them. This was clearly a haven for dark magic, something Raina was never fond of.

“Ezran, this is pretty creepy. Why…”

“Just trust me. You need to see this.”

The young boy walked over to the end, where something tall stood covered in a faded blue cloth.

“There’s something inside.” Ezran said, and slid the cloth off of the object.

Except it wasn’t an object.

It was mainly bright blue, with flakes of different colors scattered across it’s surface. It glowed with a light the color of lightning but much more sustained. It was beautiful.

Raina didn’t expect to, but she recognized it.

“Is that…” she began, approaching closer. She raised a hand almost as if to touch it, but stopped short right before making contact. “But this is supposed to be destroyed. How…”

“I don’t know.” Ezran said. “But he’s alive, I can feel it.”

Raina looked at her brother in amazement. “You can?”

The boy only nodded.

Raina turned her attention back to what sat in front of her. Alive and okay and very much so not destroyed. The egg of the Dragon Prince.


	3. Chapter Two

Raina couldn’t believe she was doing this. After everything that had happened, was she really going to go through with this?

Yes, yes she was.

Raina gathered her courage and knocked on Ezran’s door. It was a bitter feeling, the new king’s room being so far away, and where her stepdad’s used to be. She’d never even gotten the courage to call him “Dad” like Ezran had encouraged.

“Ez, you there?”

“He’s there ma’m.” The guard on duty said, just before Ez responded, telling her to come in.

Ez was sitting on his bed, stroking Bait who was glowing softly.

“Hey, Ez.” Reyna began.

“Hey, Raina.”

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier.” She hadn’t exactly reacted well when Ezran suggested his idea of returning the Dragon Prince to Xadia. She knew it was because of her new hatred of all things Xadia, but he hadn’t deserved what she’d said. Plus, he was right, and so she said as much.

“And I’ve given it a lot of thought.” she continued. “I- I’d be willing to return it.”

Her brother looked up at her in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“I do know if there’s anyone else we can trust with it. Everyone else here probably hates Xadia too. If I have to trek all the way to Xadia to return that dragon egg,” she did her best to keep the distaste out of her voice, “I’ll do it.”

“All on your own?”

“Is there anyone else you can think of? You have to stay here and…” she paused, “I can handle myself.”

Bait croaked, and Ezran chastised him. “Of course she can!”

Ezran could communicate with animals, something Raina was used to but still found it a little strange. She hadn’t believed him when he’d first told her, but eventually realized he was being serious.

Despite herself, Raina smiled. “Maybe I’ll do it just to prove that toad wrong.” she joked.

Ezran laughed lightly. “I don’t know.” His voice became serious again. “I don’t want you to have to do it alone. I thought you didn’t like the idea.”

“I still don't. But it’s… the right thing to do. Ugh, that sounds so cheesy. What you said earlier was right. This whole thing has been going on for way too long. Plus, you know that thing would probably be used for dark magic.”

She and Ez both shuddered. Neither of them had the best opinions of that particular practice.

A silence passed between them. It was starting to get awkward before the young king spoke again.

“Okay. I trust you, Raina.”

“Thanks Ez.”

“Can I just ask your opinion on something?”

Raina sat beside him on his large bed. “Sure.”

“Opeli said if I want to wait to, you know, take care of king stuff, I can assign a regent. For until I’m ready to rule. I like the idea but I don’t know.”

Raina liked that idea, Ezran shouldn’t have to shoulder this kind of responsibility so young. Still, she would support her brother with whatever he chose.

“I think it’s a good idea if you want to.” She said, bringing an arm around Ez’s shoulders. “But I think you should think about what’s best for you, and I’ll support you either way.”

“Thanks Raina.”

The two siblings hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, and that it's not as well written as I'd hoped. I've had a crazy life so far, and writing has been kind of unpredictable in time I have to do it (if that sentence made any sense). Thanks for reading!


End file.
